1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a duplicator for use in woodworking, and more particularly to a duplicator for attachment to a standard radial arm saw. Specifically, the present invention relates to a duplicator that may be attached to a standard radial arm saw while being movable and adjustable in at least five directions.
2. Background Information
Woodworkers often desire to duplicate a three dimensional object. Such objects may includes faces, patterns, sculptured items, etc. These parts could be carved individually, but it is very difficult to make them similar, let alone identical to each other. The time and skill to individually carve them also makes this option undesirable. It is therefore desirable to have a tool which can be used to make duplicate copies of an article. Such a tool would allow the woodworker to hand carve an original work and then quickly and easily duplicate the work so that the duplicates may be sold.
The device of the present invention is a woodworking duplicator which is adapted to be attached to a standard radial arm saw. The device allows a rotating cutting tool and a stylus to be movably supported allowing the user to trace a pattern with the stylus while cutting the pattern into a work piece with the cutter.
The invention provides a duplicator that may be mounted to a radial arm saw wherein the duplicator includes elements that may be moved in five different directions. The invention also provides a duplicator having a stylus and a cutter that may be easily locked into different parallel positions so that the user of the duplicator may more easily trace the item being duplicated. The invention also provides a duplicator that supports the weight of the stylus and cutter tool.